ive come down with love
by PtCheerBabe15
Summary: A chalek story more chapters to be published tonight!  reviews encourage me to update sooner! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chloe POV

"Ugh", I said as I ran around the corner trying to catch my breath. Jasmine, Alek, and I had only been training for two weeks but it seemed like months. I have been tired, having barely enough time to shower and eat, getting hardly any sleep.

"Chloe there is no time to stop when the Order is really chasing you", Jasmine said. She seemed to be behaving more and more like Valentina every training session.

"Can't I just have one night of no training?" I pleaded. "I haven't hung out with Amy and Paul in a week , besides Alek and you both look like you need some sleep." Jasmine and Alek had been taking shifts following and protecting me from the Order. Alek taking more shifts than Jasmine, looked like he had not slept in weeks. It made sense though, considering I turned Mai just a few weeks ago. "Alek please go get some sleep."

He just shrugged. It seemed like he didn't care. I could tell his body was on the verge of shutting down. "I'm fine Chloe" he said wearily.

"I think we have practiced enough for today, and Chloe you have the night off tomorrow to do whatever you want" Jasmine said as she started to walk home.

"Wanna race?" Alex asked as a smirk appeared upon his face. His gorgeous face. Did I just really think that? I mean I thought I liked Brian. I practically loved him. And I knew he loved me. He had told me the other day after the art gala. I knew I could never be with Brian. Alek on the other hand was single and Mai and hot.

"Chloe?" Alek asked.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out." I replied.

"I have that effect on girls". Alek said as his legendary smirk popped back up on his face. He was so full of himself.

"I have to go home now" Chloe laughed.

She and Alek ran back to her house. Chloe's mom was out for the night on a business trip. So, Chloe invited Alek inside. She had ran upstairs and jumped on her bed as Alek came thru the window.

"You know there's a thing called a door" I joked as I sat on the edge of my bed as Alek took a seat on the windowsill.

"So?" I laughed. The room had fallen upon an awkwardness.

Right there and then I got an empathy hit. It was nervousness.

"Alek why are you so nervous" I said as I went and sat next to him on the windowsill.

Alek got up and began pacing. He finally looked at me and said he had to go clear his mind as he went out the window.

I sat in my room and tried figuring out why he was so nervous. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it up to find Alek at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alek" I questioned as I walked down the stairs to him.

"We belong together" he said as he bent down and kissed me. His lips were smooth and soft. After about thirty seconds, he pulled back. He looked into my eyes and I got an empathy hit. His nervousness was gone and it was replaced with happiness and passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deepening the kiss by opening my mouth and exploring into his with my tongue. We pulled back as we both tried catching our breaths. After a moment or so, he asked him if I would like to go and get some coffee with him. We walked to the nearby coffee shop with his arm around my shoulder and me hugging his waist. We ordered our coffees and sat down at a table outside. Everything was just so perfect. Untill…..

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT ILL PUT THE REST UP WHENEVER I GET A FEW REVIEWS:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

Until... there he was. Brian. FML. He walked up to our table and asked if we could talk in private. I agreed and looked at Alek who was filled with anger. Brian walked me down the street.

"You haven't been answering my texts or calls. What's wrong" he questioned.

"Nothing, I have just been busy lately" I replied. He glared over at Alek.

"Wanna meet here tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Why not now?" I said.

"I would like to do this without HIM around." he commented. Man, why was he so angry, and yes I got an empathy hit.

"Okay?" I said as I walked back to the table. "Are you okay?" I asked Alek who was now fuming with anger.

"Let's just get out of here" he said as he took my hand and led me on a walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We stopped in front of a parking lot.

"I am going to take you on a drive" he answered.

He pulled me into his sports car and started driving. He drove us to the nearby park as the sun started setting. We went and sat on a bench where I layed my head on his shoulder and he held my hand. As the sun went down I got a little chilly and told him that. He led me back to the car and told me that there were hoodies in the back. Since I couldn't see because it had gotten dark I felt around found a sweatshirt and threw it on. I climbed into the car as he drove us back to the apartment. He ran inside and told me to stay in the car and that he was just running up to get his ipod since he was watching me tonight. Brian messaged me and said to meet him there at ten tomorrow morning. Since it was a Saturday tomorrow, I obviously don't have school. Alek came back into the car, only telling me to get out and that we would run home instead. I got out and started to jog, but was stopped by Alek who pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a while, not letting go of each other until he bent down and kissed me. Again, I explored into his mouth with my tongue. We had backed up against a building when he pulled me up and held my legs around his waist. My left hand was playing in his hair and my right hand skimmed up under his shirt and rubbed his rock hard abs. Alek let out a moan as the bulge in his pants seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. I decided that I wasn't ready to take it the next level yet physically, so I pulled back and embraced him with a hug instead. We walked back to my house after that. We walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. We started kissing again and I got very tired. I went into my walk-in closet and changed from my jeans into my soffees. Alek was already changed when I came back out.

"Where did you get those clothes" I asked. He nodded in the direction of a small gym bag on the ground. I climbed into bed next to Alek and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to have Alek's arms wrapped around my waist and my face against his bare chest. When he realized I had woke up, he pulled me up to him and kissed me.

"Good morning" he said in between kisses.

As we continued kissing, I glanced over at the clock. It was 9:45 a.m.

"I have to get ready!" I exclaimed. I was supposed to meet Brian at the coffee shop at ten. And it takes me ten minutes to get there. I pulled up my hair and threw on a pair of jean shorts. I still had a hoodie on from last night but it was comfy so I decided to keep it on. I told Alek to come with me and he said he would. We walked out of the house as he took my hand to hold. As we were walking, about halfway there, my leg started hurting.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" I screamed as I walked. Alek told me that we would go to Valentina's to get it checked after coffee with Brian. It started to hurt so much that I stopped walking and sat down. Alek told me that he would give me a piggy- back ride the rest of the way. He sat me down on a chair outside of the coffee shop and went inside to get ice to put on my leg. Brian walked behind me, attempting to scare me but I heard him coming and turned around. He sat down in the chair next to me and gave me a confused look. He was staring at my sweatshirt. I looked down thinking that I might have spilled something or got a stain on it to only realize what sweatshirt it was. It was a grey hoodie that said Marina High School Basketball on the front. Shit. It was Alek's basketball hoodie. Written across the back was Petrov and the number 11. I got another empathy hit from Brian as I looked back up at him. He was angry. Girls wore the boy's hoodies when they were dating. We had yet to put a name on our relationship but I knew that Brian was thinking the worst.

"So, you tell me that you are not ready and don't want to be in a relationship and then you go whoring around with him?" he said.

"Are you serious Brian? I told you that we were just friends and that's all we will ever be!" I exclaimed.

"You bitch! You slutty bitch!" He yelled.

I started to get angry and felt hot tears running down my face. Brian must have noticed that because he tried apologizing.

"I am sorry Chloe. It's just that I hate seeing him with you. You know you love me and I love you. Come here" he said as he tried getting me up to hug him. I had an idea. I got up and hugged him for only a second before using my leg and kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain. I turned around only to run into Alek who was laughing from just watching what I did. I jumped up on Alek and wrapped my legs and around his waist. I started kissing him as a smirk appeared over his face. We had been making out for a while and stopped when Brian started talking again.

"Proves my point" he said to me. I felt Alek tense up and jumped down and grabbed Alek's arm holding him back from attacking Brian. Brian gave us one more look of disgust before telling me that I would get a taste of my medicine. We headed back to Valentina's to get my leg checked, and yes Alek was still giving me a piggy back ride. As we entered the elevator he swung me around very quickly and kissed me. We stopped and he devised a plan to have fun. We were going to act like we hated each other in front of Jasmine and Valentina. I agreed and told him I would be in on his little plan as he kissed me gently before walking in to the apartment. I was now limping since he put me down. I limped my way over to the couch and sat down as Alek went to get Valentina. Our little plan failed because as soon as Valentina came into the room, she asked me if we were dating. I had forgot to take off Alek's hoodie. I said no as she looked at my leg. I had sprained my leg and twisted my ankle. I could wear a brace on my ankle and knee or just use crutches. I decided just to wear the brace(s). I could bedazzle them. Valentina left for her daily Mai meeting after fixing me up. I walked into Alek's room and plopped onto the bed. He was tired and I told him to sleep. I asked him if I could get a shower. I walked into the spare bedroom that I used every time I slept over and went into "my" bathroom. I shaved all over and then washed my hair. I was just shutting off the shower as I heard another heartbeat. I figured it was Jasmine's considering her room was on the other side of the wall. I looked at the time and realized I had been taking a shower for almost an hour. I got out of the shower and walked into the little closet that I had there. I pulled out a pair of soffees and a sports bra. It was hot today and I figured that I would see if Jasmine want to go to the pool that they had in the apartment building. I then went into Jasmine's room only to walk in on her making out with a Mai boy that I had met before. His name is Tyler. They didn't even notice that I came in so I walked out shielding my eyes as they both started taking off their clothes. I went back into Alek's room to find him not in there I walked into his room calling his name when I heard a voice behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around freaking out. I had jumped into Alek's arms not on purpose, but I didn't mind. He didn't set be down but looked at my outfit instead. His legendary smirk reappeared on his face.

"What, its hot out" I said as I tried to keep myself from blushing. I must say that I have a pretty good-looking stomach. Those countless hours of working out with mom really did pay off.

"I know a way I could cool you down" he commented in his sexy British tone.

No matter how hard I tried to keep it in, my face was blushing instantly.

"Do you want to go clubbing with me later? Paul and Amy really want me to go." I said trying to change the subject.

"I don't see why not, so sure" he said and he smiled.

"You should smile more often. It looks good on you" I replied as I blushed yet again.

"Everything looks good on me" he said as his smile was replaced with a smirk. He set me down on my feet and he turned to leave the room.

"We are supposed to meet them there at eight, so be ready by seven thirty. Oh and Jasmine can come and bring Tyler." I told him as I walked into "my" room.

Jasmine came out of her room ten minutes later her hair messy and a hickey on her neck. She came into my room and gave me the details on what just happened even though I saw it with my own eyes. I told her that she could come clubbing with us and to bring Tyler.

"I would love to! How much time before we have to leave. I glanced over at the clock and realized we only had an hour and half. She went and told Tyler what the plans for tonight and he left to go home and get ready. We then went into Jasmine's room to find sexy dresses to wear tonight. Jasmine ended up wearing a tight black halter dress that had the back all cut open. It cut off about mid-thigh. I decided to wear a tight bright red one shoulder dress. There was a thick layer of lace on the top but on my stomach it was still lacy but not as thick. It was see through but I didn't mind showing off my stomach. The lace cut off under my bellybutton and turned into a solid red print. My dress cut off above mid-thigh it was shirt but it covered my ass so I was fine. My leg had stopped hurting so there was no need for me to wear my brace. We did our makeup and then did each other's hair. I covered up her hickey with foundation so that Alek would never know what happened. My hair was in long curls and Jasmine's was in a crazy bun with curls. As we both put on our heels I took a look at us in the mirror.

"Damnn guurrrl. We look hot!" I exclaimed. Jasmine nodded her head in agreement. It was almost seven thirty as we finally left Jasmine's room and walked into the living room. Tyler was wearing a tight white long sleeve top and jeans. Alek was wearing a tight black long sleeve that was a button down and he left a few buttons unbuttoned, not that I didn't mind. Alek was the first to hear us walk in. When he turned around his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" I whispered into his ear. He just smirked as he took my hand and walked me to the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Tyler standing in awe as he took in how beautiful Jasmine looked. He took her hand and kissed it. Aw, he is such a gentlemen! He led her to the door like Alek had just done to me. After getting out of the apartment building, Alek put his arm around my shoulder as I hugged his waist. Tyler and Jasmine were doing the same. We walked to the club which only took about ten minutes. We arrived at the club on time and met Amy and Paul.

"Chloe, you look gorgeous!" Amy squealed. She was wearing a tight strapless purple dress that similar in length to mine. Paul had a top like Tyler's but it was in black. Amy led me into the club and took us all to the booth that she had gotten for us.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed as party rock anthem by LMFAO came on. She whispered to me that Paul got her mad earlier and she was going to give him some payback now. I knew exactly what she was hinting as we started dancing. The way we were dancing made every girl in the club jealous of us and every guy want us. It only took about thirty seconds before I saw Paul and Alek appear next to us.

"Looks like it worked" I whispered into Amy's ear. I saw Jasmine and Tyler dancing next to Amy and Paul. I felt hands around my waist as I was turned around. Alek spun me around in arms. We danced and we danced dirty, well I did. I circled Alek dancing like I had done with Amy but now I was more flirtatious and sexy. As the next song came on I immediately recognized it. It was "Don't wanna go home" By Jason Derulo, my second favorite song of the week. Everything was perfect until I looked at who was walking into the club.


	5. Chapter 5

There walking into the club was Brian and a slut in tow. How did he know I was here? He walked towards Alek and me whispering something to the girl he was with.

"Hello Chloe, surprising seeing you here" he said.

"H-h-hey" I stuttered. Brian just smirked and walked away to a spot on the dance floor that was close by and in view. I turned back around facing Alek who's face was filled with anger. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, kissing all the anger away. For the second time that night, he smiled and I smiled right back. "I wanna go" by Britney Spears came on and I snapped back into reality. I looked over at Brian who was trying to dance dirty with the little slut he brought to try to make me jealous. I immeaditly began dancing like I had before but this time Alek was joining in. I turned my back to him as he put his hands around my waist. I began moving my hips back and forth and moved my ass into his lower region. He pushed up into me as we syrchronized the motion. It took me a moment before realizing what we were doing. I was grinding with Alek. Jasmine and Amy both gave me a wink as they continued dancing with their dates. I turned back to Alek who was smirking. I smirked right back at him. What happened next I didn't expect especially since Brian was here. Alek hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around his abdomen. I looked down making sure that nothing was exposed and nothing was. I played along even though I had no clue what he was doing. He put his hands under my ass to hold me up as I put my arms around his neck. I felt his lips crash into mine. I opened up my mouth and allowed his tongue to come into it. People must have started staring because over the music I heard stuff like "Get it" and "Are you tapping that". Alek's face was showing a smirk as we pulled away out of breath. He let me down and I fixed my dress. I looked Alek's face which had turned stone cold as he glared behind me. I turned around to see Brian.

"Somebody's a stalker" I said coldly.

"and someone's a bitch."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. Alek grabbed my arm but it was already too late. I slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. Alek took my hand and took us outside the club. Once outside I saw that Amy, Paul, Jasmine, and Tyler were all out there too. I was sobbing as Alek took me into a hug. He picked me up and started walking as I continued crying into his shirt. I had no clue where we were going until, I looked up and saw that we were walking into the door of my house. Alek let me down but kept his hands around my waist as we walked inside.

"Mom, are you home" I yelled. There was no answer but when I walked over to the counter there was a note.

_Chloe,_

_I got a call about a new project for work in Las Vegas. Frank and I had to leave on the first flight out there this afternoon. I called your phone but then realized you had left it at home. I should be home in 2-3 days. I left you money in the drawer for food. I know it's the last weekend of the month and you, Paul, and Amy have your movie weekend here. You can have other friends over too but no parties! AND I DO NOT WANT ANYONE SLEEPING UPSTAIRS! Everybody can sleepover but they have to stay downstairs. _

_Love you!_

I opened the drawer and found over two hundred dollars inside. But, that would be just enough considering how much we eat when we are. I walked back into the living room to find the pull out couch bed already pulled out and made. Amy was bringing blankets and pillows from all the bedrooms upstairs downstairs. Tyler and Jasmine were sitting on the couch, Paul on the recliner, and Alek on the pull out bed.

"I am not tired at all. Anyone have any ideas" I asked.

"I want to go night swimming!" Paul exclaimed.

"That's fine with me" Jasmine said.

"Paul has a stash of swimming trunks in the spare bedroom" I said to the boys before walking upstairs with Amy and Jasmine following me. When we got up to my room I went and opened my dresser drawer and threw out all the bikinis I had. Let's just say I had a small bikini obsession. I looked at the bed to see that I threw out over fifty options of what to wear. Jasmine picked out a light blue one that had beaded work on the top and bottom. Amy wore a white one that had gems on it. I wore a purple that was completely sparkly. We all walked downstairs but Jasmine said she wanted to call her mom and tell her about our movie weekend. Amy and I walked outside to find Paul already in my pool. The pool was very big. It had a diving board and a slide. There was a walkway up to a hot tub that was behind it and above it. An opening at the point of the hot tub allowed warm water to go into the pool, creating a big waterfall. Nonetheless, my mom had picked it out and designed it. Amy and I jumped into the pool landing either side of Paul. The lights in the pool turned on as we came up above water.

"Hey remember that lift that we used to do?" Amy said as she giggled. Amy and I had done cheerleading when we were little and we were quite good actually. We used to compete but would practice our lifts with Paul in the pool.

"Of course I remember" I said.

"Amy you be the flyer first and Paul will base with me" I told her as she was climbing into Paul's and my hands. We lifted her up as high as we could brought her down a little bit and threw her up. She got at least fifteen feet up in the air as she turned her body to twist in the air. She landed in our arms perfectly.

"Your turn Chloe" Amy laughed. Being that I was lighter than Amy, I was able to be brought higher up in the air.

"Don't catch me when I come down" I said.

"One, two, THREE!" Amy yelled as she and Paul released me. I got at least thirty feet up in the air. As I reached my high point I did a perfect toe touch. I then tucked my legs as I did many back flips on the way down rembering to straighten my legs as I hit the water. I came back up out of the water to find Amy and Paul clapping. I glanced over at the door to find Tyler, Jasmine, and Alek standing in shock.

"What?" I smirked.

"That was really good!" Jasmine exclaimed as she walked down to the pool. She got into the pool and swam out to where we were. Alek and tyler both jumped in at the same time, causing the water to come above my head. When I resurfaced I found myself face to face with Alek.

"Chloe you know you could get hurt from doing that." He said worried.

"I am fine! I did cheerleading when I was younger. Its not like one day I decided hey I am gonna have Amy and Paul toss me in the air" I joked.

We were having a lot of fun playing different pool games like chicken and colors. After a while, we all went into the hot tub. I plugged in my Ipod so we could listen to some music. An old Britney Spears song came on and Amy looked up in joy at me. We had made up a cheerleading routine to it. We immeadittly jumped out of the hot tub and told Paul to restart the song and went over to the grass area as the music started. Amy and I did our dance which consisted of many flips and jumps. As we got to the end of the song, we did our tumbling passes. Amy did her round- off, three back handspings, and then turned and did a walking handstand up to the end of the yard by the hot tub and finsished doing a hurdler. I did a round-off, five back handsprings, an aerial, and then a toe touch into a back tuck. I must say I was quite happy with myself.

Again, I looked over to see shock written across the three Mai's faces.


End file.
